


Alien with Red Hair

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Love [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mandy visits Mickey in prison to make sure her best friend and her brother are a good match.





	Alien with Red Hair

“His cock.” said Mickey decisively.  
“Ewwww. That’s the best you got?”  
Mickey looked at his sister. Her blue eyes bore into his and he could see she was serious.  
He sighed.  
“Fine Mandy. You want me to wax romantic about Gallagher, then you asked for it”  
He looked around to make sure no one was listening and dropped his voice.

“In the beginning it was the way he looked at me. Like a puppy. Like I mattered. Like what I said mattered.”  
Mandy smiled at this soft side of her brother.  
“And he wasn’t scared of me. Somehow he could see me, not Terry’s son, or Milkovich scum. Just me. I think you know what that’s like.”  
Mandy nodded not daring to speak.  
“I mean, obviously he’s gorgeous. But he’s such a doofus. He’s always doing the stupidest things. Because he sees the good in people. Despite everything he’s been through, he isn’t tainted. That’s why I had to come back. Prison would have messed him up. Proper messed him up and I couldn’t allow that.”  
Mickey took a deep breath. Here comes the big one.  
“And after everything, you know, with his gentleness, and his innocence, he wants to take care of me. Me? He thinks I need taking care of.”  
Mandy shed a tear or two at this. And then Mickey smiled devilishly.  
“I know when he’s near me you know. Even when I can’t see him. I can feel him. And then I catch sight of him and I get a lump in my throat, because he’s all mine. And”  
Mandy wiped her eyes “And?”  
“Nine inches Mand. Nine.”


End file.
